A Simple I Do
by SakuraTeardrop
Summary: With her father's recent demise, Dorothy, the heiress to his fortune had been called back home. However, she has to get married before she gets the fortune. Hold on, who's the groom? Pairing: Dorothy x Seravi
1. Chapter 1

**A Simple I Do**

**Written and Edited by: SakuraTeardrop**

Author's Note: Hey there Akazukin Cha Cha fans! Oh wow, I can't believe I've been a fan for precisely ten years *is old* and I can't believe I'm writing again! I hope there are still Dorothy x Seravi fans out there! I know you guys are ;) I am totally new to this section of fan fiction so I apologize if this was daftly written on my part (._.); I appreciate reviews and feedbacks as well! Please share your thoughts on this first chapter, thank you~ 8/30/09

* * *

**Chapter One **(The Proposal)

_She was like a goddess divine that took the form of a mortal. _

_His senses failed to recognize her but his heart instantly did, his pulse immediately increasing by the minute each time he caught sight of this golden-haired goddess. Could it go any faster? She took careful baby steps down the aisle towards the altar, clasping a beautiful bouquet of pink roses complimented her light skin tone. Being the happiest woman alive, Dorothy wore the brightest smile as she approached the altar with all heads from each pew turning to the bride in white. _

_Gorgeous was an understatement, he thought while grinning to himself. He was the luckiest wizard on earth, indeed. _

_The World Champion Wizard felt his heart was about to burst open from his rib cage. He couldn't contain himself. He wanted her so bad all those years and she was finally his. Dorothy, the girl of his dreams was finally his dream come true, his one true love and exclusively his._

_They were to be married and not even the cynical, Yakko could stop it again. Nothing can go wrong this time. As the bride purely in white stepped forth, Seravi took her hand in his, squeezing it tight._

"_You look extraordinary, darling." The green-haired groom whispered in her ear, making her blush brightly. _

_Dorothy directed a light smile at him, mouthing her thanks._

_Filled with mixed anxiety and excitement, they both turned to the man that would officially bind them to matrimony. It was a long, carefully well thought-out process. Everything done from the exchanging of vows to proclaiming the couple bounded by the Church and by love._

"_Do you, Dorothy, take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked the golden-haired witch, looking up from the bible he held in his hands._

_Seravi clenched her hand and lovingly looked at his beautiful soon-to-be wife. _

_With a smile, she spoke and made it known. "I do."_

_"And do you, Seravi, promise to love, honor, and cherish this woman all the days of your life?"_

"Of course I will, everyday of my life!" He exclaimed, his eyes quickly opened. Sighing, as he was brought back to _reality_. Seravi sat right up in his small, single-type bed, looking through his small window to find a beautiful morning. He found himself smiling and threw the sheets aside, slipping on his orange bedroom slippers at once.

The sun was up and birds sang merrily in unison, filling the air with the sweetest kind of melody. It was a pleasant one snap, his loose yellow pajamas decorated in orange shapes switched to his casual white robe. His messy Viridian locks wounded straight once again.

"Good morning, Seravi." A familiar voice greeted him.

The magician looked up to see a beautiful woman wearing her pink-hair in a slightly messy bun, she looked a bit hectic but in the least, happy. Her cherry tinted lips curved to form a smile. "You look happy." She states, crossing her arms.

Stunned by the side comment, he simply flashed a grin in her direction as he lift the kettle of tea nestled on the stove. "Shouldn't I be?"

Dorothy merely shrugs.

"It's such a wonderful morning." Seravi says, pouring the tea into a small cup, which Dorothy refers to as a "prehistoric artifact" meant to go down the bin. "With such a beautiful site." His eyes move to her face when he says this.

The witch sustained her smile while staring at the cup in his hand. "Why yes it is. It would have been perfect if the children were here…" she trails off.

"…It hurts so much when I wake up to find myself alone in the castle." And her smile fades.

Seravi was unresponsive to her when he placed the teacup between her hands. As usual, he took his seat in his usual spot in the usual dining are where he, his apprentice and her friends and his beloved, Dorothy sat every morning, exchanging stories, laughs and moments.

Dorothy pulled a chair next to him and nestled the cup on the table. "I couldn't tell you how happy I am to see you every day of my life, I really am." She then moves to place her hand on top of his.

He levels his evergreen eyes with hers, gently squeezes her hand and despite it all, he answers her with one word: "Stay."

But they both knew, it cannot be done. A few weeks ago, Dorothy's father had passed away from a malignant cancer. He had written up his last will and testament, which was to be followed. He stated that half of his riches will go to his young son, Doris and half will go to his long lost daughter, Dorothy provided she got married first. _A husband_, Dorothy thought,_ is just absolutely ridiculous_. Grace was extremely distressed with the situation her husband put her in and still, no matter how much she resented her traitor of a daughter, she had to follow his will. Thus, Grace asked the girl to go home to discuss on the matter immediately unless of course she found somebody.

Dorothy was already told about everything and she was very aware. For she loved her father so dearly, she would go see her dreaded mother.

"That's quite an impossible request, Seravi. I have to go home and discuss my new engagement."

"Wait," The world champion wizard's eyes widen as his heart skipped a beat, "By engagement...surely you don't mean...your father wants you to marry?"

Quite grimly, she nods at his question in the most reluctant manner. "Yes, those are his words, dear."

"Do you even know this guy in the least? You can't just go on marrying somebody you don't know." Seravi's brows were knitted together.

She was silent with her head slightly bowed. As usual, he was right. Dorothy hadn't met her groom-to-be and yes, this whole arrangement is just all too surreal and preposterous. Marriage isn't exactly and option but a decision. She hadn't really dwelt on the fact that she didn't know the guy. All she cared about was bringing "glory" back to her father's tainted name.

"I have no choice. Father's will is absolute. I can't defy him again."

Seravi could only stare at her. In truth to be told, he was already boiling inside. He couldn't stand the idea of his love being beside somebody else. It infuriated the hell out of him too. He wasn't going to allow this to happen. He just couldn't.

His then emerald orbs drifted towards her saddened face. "If marriage is what he desires then, why don't you marry me?"

It wasn't a mere question. It was a proposal. His words caused the chair to screech as a shocked Dorothy stood abruptly. Her eyes widened, mouth gaped, Dorothy felt her chest tighten automatically. She could've sworn her pulse rate has stopped.

_But yes_, she thought considerately, _it might just work_.

* * *

Dearest Readers,

Hi, I am new here on this section but I have watched Akazukin Cha Cha in the year 1998. I am familiar with that show, of course because I fell in love with it. Dorothy and Seravi grabbed my attention especially with their small fights and chemistry. This is my sort of first Dorothy x Seravi fan fiction so I hope you guys like it. I will try to write another chapter if God gives me enough time to do so. As a junior in high school, life can be hectic but if you guys love it then I'll solely live for you *heart*

I admit that I am not a perfect writer. I do allow criticisms but not anything sharp. Flames aren't really welcome as well. And that's because I prefer a review that is done with civility and respect. If you don't like a story, you can either put it nicely or don't say anything at all 

On the side note, I'm very pleased to be one of those writers under this section!

With all due respect,

SakuraTeardrop


	2. Chapter 2

**A Simple I Do**

**Written and Edited by: SakuraTeardrop**

Author's Note: I love you guys. *_tear_* Yes, another installment from me :) Please sit back enjoy with a bag of chips or soda :)

* * *

**Chapter Two **(Playing Fiancé)

Dorothy's childhood home was nothing like Seravi's warm, inviting cottage. It was a large white mansion bigger than any residence on ever the block. Why, her parents were the richest folks in town! When she was only eight years old, she had run away to pursue her dreams, carrying with her 1/16 of her father's wealth. _Foolish child_, her mother would call her. She dismissed the idea of Dorothy becoming a world champion wizard. Simply, Grace thought of it as a phase and she wasn't exactly right on it until her little girl ran away from home leaving her a note saying:

_I'm not coming back until I become the best  
-Dorothy_

Not even sending her regards or her love, Dorothy set out to carry out her own will. Her father had been distraught once he learned his favorite child had left. He couldn't care less about the money. It was his daughter he was concerned about!

"Here we are." The pink haired witch sighed; she was pulling a carriage of her belongings while Seravi stood beside her as his doll clung on his right shoulder. He looked at her unsurely.

"Are you sure you want to face _them_?" His tone was filled with nothing but concern and endless worrying. "They never liked you, Dorothy. Your father did. Your mother had always been rash towards you when we were growing up."

Her silver orbs shifted to his face and she answered him with her smile.

"Yes of course, dear, they're family after all. I wouldn't want to distress father than he already was. For God's sake, he can only be at peace if I am and they are."

"How considerate of you. Why can't you be like this to us again?" He jokes, earning himself a punch on the rib, which barely hurt him so he adds. "Ogre."

"SERAVI!" Dorothy raised her fist, emitting a glow of violet ember.

Before she was about to unleash her power, the huge silver gate slowly opens and both Dorothy and Seravi watches a black limousine before the gate beside where they stood.

The window from the passenger seat rolls down, "Excuse me! Don't block the drive way." A blonde curly haired woman hisses.

"Mom?" The speechless witch mutters, dropping her carriage of belongings, in the process.

The elite lady pops out her head and lowers her shades. "Excuse me?" her tone was quite resentful mixed with disgust.

A bit frightened and hurt by the reaction, she speaks. "Mom, it's me Dorothy."

"Dorothy?" Grace still maintains her tone, rolls up her window and asks the chauffeur to drive on. And so, they did. Both warlocks had to follow behind without escort or anything, which by the way Grace has abundantly. It was her idea of a welcoming parade.

It took them precisely ten full minutes to walk to their destination. Poor Dorothy practically hauled her belongings as Seravi walks by, not taking the initiative to help. He wasn't exactly muscular nor fit enough to carry such heavy weight on his shoulders. "Mind you, I'm a woman!" she shot him one of her nasty glares. The green haired wizard holds back the resistance to insult her because he knew it wasn't exactly the perfect time. Instead, he holds up his hand and snaps, instantly making the carriage disappear.

"What--" The pink-haired witch looks around and glares at him some more. "You can't show humans, magic, idiot! Where do you think we are?"

"There's no one in sight!" He shrugs innocently.

When they finally reached the doorstep before another tall flight of stairs, Dorothy's feet were aching and Seravi wasn't anywhere near tired. The doorman, Henry, recognized the girl and his eyes lit brighter than the sun. "Young mistress! You walked here from the gate?" he shakes his head and takes her belongings. "Please, let me! You must be so tired. Do come in, I will deliver this to your room immediately."

"Thank you, Henry." She says with utmost sincerity as tears went by unnoticed.

"Oh please, mistress, this is nothing!" Henry bows his head, opening the two large mahogany doors, asking her to enter. "Please," he states, ushering Dorothy and her companion to intrude.

Hesitantly, she takes a step forth and breathes deeply as memories penetrated her thoughts at once. The smell of Jasmines in the air, the huge chandelier in the middle, the red carpeted marbled floor and the hall of paintings, these were all part of her life long ago and she remembered them well. She walked the halls every morning for breakfast and she descended the spacious curved stairwell and sometimes, choosing to slid down the banister if she were lazy. But gone are those days, she thought. She was no longer welcome as she was before.

"Took you long enough." Grace in her black silk dress appears out of nowhere. She had he piercing blue eyes focused on her "prodigal" child, bringing chills down Dorothy's spine; the same eyes that frightened her as a girl. "I gave you two weeks to answer my call and you never replied whether you were coming or not. You only get what you deserve, Dorothy. Walking for thirty minutes is just one of the things I could do to you but there are far worse things in this world…For instance, did you know that you brought my name to shame when you ran away? My reputation diminished and people looked down on me. A lot were saying I didn't raise you well enough…my God, I was looked down on! You are such an ingrate. And to come to my house like this after seventeen years? How despicable."

Dorothy refused to look her in the eye and responded. "I'm twenty-five years old, mother, and I didn't come here to continue this war but to bury the hatchet one and for all. I apologize if I hurt you or dad. It wasn't my intention. So please don't talk to me like I'm still the eight year old girl I was. She's gone."

Quite shocked by the response, Grace opened her mouth unable to utter a word she simply takes a glance at the man beside her and gawks at him, realizing for the first time her daughter wasn't alone. "Who the hell are you?" her critical eyes scanned him from top to bottom. _He isn't anything near to decent_, she thought, _what a horrible fashion statement. A white robe and green hair! And goodness, this man is still carrying a doll!_

"I am Seravi, ma'am, the world champion wizard." He stretches out his hand towards Grace. The older woman slapped away his hand with her leather glove and focused her attention towards her so called daughter. " Dorothy, you and I have matters to discuss about your new engagement. Come along."

"Actually," Dorothy interjects with an awkward cough. "I would like to talk to you about that too, mother."

"Well, you've come to your senses! You're backing out? Good! All the fortune will go to Doris then!" Her mother says this happily.

"No, I'm engaged."

Grace's eyes widen and her mouth gapes open in shock. "Excuse me? And to whom are you engaged to?"

Dorothy's eyes drifted to the man beside her and answered it all. Seravi looks on and clears his throat.

"We're getting married."

* * *

Dear Readers,  
Yes, what a shocker indeed! I do have to agree that Grace is quite unagreeable. But hey at least Seravi said it! From this point on, what do you think Grace is plotting in her evil bigheaded head? Find out. Read on, friends. Reviews are loved! All kinds are! Oh and I apologize if this is horribly written, I'm a little down and hazy. By the way, Seravi and Dorothy should definitely have a "combined" name just like the other couples ;) That would be superb. Hey guys, I hope you guys say something :( I was saddened to find around 80+ hits on the first chapter but only people gave me their reaction and frankly, that leaves me hanging on my seat :)

Review, lovelies!

Yours,  
SakuraTeardrop


End file.
